


【沙清】药丸论

by Lannieavoy, SovietBall



Series: 中苏（俄）关系史计划 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannieavoy/pseuds/Lannieavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 我观诸君皆药丸，不料诸君观我亦如是。感谢Lannieavoy的灵感与资料。原本想用《百家讲坛》的“1896年中俄结盟：海誓山盟为何成了一场苟且的闪婚”当简介，但想了想，太狗血了，不够药丸。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), 沙清
Series: 中苏（俄）关系史计划 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498793
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：国设；异体；中俄密约；内心弹幕疯狂刷屏的宅宅大清；毫无诚意自由发挥的戏精表演家沙俄；其实作者只是想写个结尾！.jpg
> 
> 沙俄：斯捷潘  
> 大清：呼雅尔 ←从满族姓氏表里roll的，第一次roll出了喜塔腊，太惊悚了，连roll点都那么药丸

甲午战争后，日本在远东快速崛起，对沙俄构成严重威胁。听说《马关条约》签订，俄国立刻联合德、法，向日本发出联合警告，逼其允许中国“赎回”刚刚割让的辽东半岛，史称“三国干涉还辽”。此举在中国朝野赢得了广泛的尊重和感激，并促使清廷重订了外交战略：联俄掣倭。  
正当中国亲俄论调高涨时，俄国新沙皇尼古拉二世即将举行加冕典礼的消息传来。应沙俄之邀，1896年2月，清廷任命李鸿章为“钦差头等出使大臣”，赴俄致贺，联络邦交。  
中国使团3月28日自上海出发，在埃及塞得港暂留时“巧合地”撞见了乌赫托姆斯基公爵[1]，然后由他“护送”，经由苏伊士运河，于4月27日抵达了黑海港口城市敖德萨。

呼雅尔一路都在晕船，艞板刚搭好就第一个跳了上去，可刚踏上实地、还没来得及松口气，眼前忽然开始发黑，双腿也一阵发软。所幸，在呼雅尔摔倒之前，有人拉住了他的胳膊，然后几乎“提”起了中国人。  
“放肆！放手！”呼雅尔的斥责冲口而出，而身后匆匆赶到的翻译看了看提着他的人，面现犹豫之色，竟然不敢开口。  
“能站稳了？”  
这句话倒是被翻译了。呼雅尔咬着牙点点头，被松开后看见乌赫托姆斯基公爵也登了岸，正对自己——不对，是自己身旁的人行礼。  
呼雅尔立刻明白了他是谁。  
虽然第一印象已经无法挽救，呼雅尔还是咬了咬牙，尽量彬彬有礼地道：“久闻大名，斯捷潘•布拉金斯基先生。”  
斯捷潘笑了笑，眼神里透着惹人厌的傲慢：“第一次坐船？”  
呼雅尔：“……”你猜对了。  
斯捷潘笑得更开心了：“那，我尊贵的客人，您还能坐车吗。”  
呼雅尔：“……”可以回答不能吗？  
“您什么都不说，那我只能认为，您在心里骂我粗鲁无礼了。”  
呼雅尔：“……”太棒了，你又猜对了。  
“或者，”斯捷潘眼珠转了一圈，声音里带了些调笑的意味，“您是准备给我下跪行礼？啊，那真是我疏于礼仪了，您请继续。”他后退一大步，刚让出块空地，忽然被身后的赫托姆斯基公爵重重锤了下脑袋。  
“疼！！！！！”  
呼雅尔终于喘匀了气，他满脸沧桑地对赫托姆斯基公爵感慨道：“世道真的变了。”  
在斯捷潘开口前，呼雅尔用下巴指了指船，大声叹息道：“这么颠的船，居然有脸开出海！”

呼雅尔还是跟着斯捷潘上了马车，可能是心理作用，他感觉这辆车比其他的都更颠些。  
斯捷潘面色如常，滔滔不绝地介绍起了正恭候中国客人的俄海陆军领袖和北方要臣，呼雅尔只能强压下那些恶心的感觉，趁俄国人不注意悄悄掀开车帘、深吸两口潮湿的海风，在心底默默鄙视沙俄蛮荒之地，连马都更无礼些。  
呼雅尔第四次掀起车帘时，斯捷潘终于看不下去了：“你右手边就是挂钩！”  
“……”呼雅尔斜目扫了斯捷潘一眼，惊讶而困惑地道，“那平民不就看得见我——不是，你的脸了？”  
“……你长得……很不能让人看吗？”  
呼雅尔挺直了背脊，庄容道：“仰面视君，无人臣之礼，属大不敬，论罪当斩！”  
“……”  
“……”  
斯捷潘很想嘲讽两句，奈何后脑勺还在隐隐作痛，只好强迫自己扭开头。可老实了几秒后，他又实在按捺不住，终于还是伸出手，把所有车帘都挂了起来。  
呼雅尔：“……”  
斯捷潘从窗口探出脑袋，对路边的民众打了个招呼，又缩头问道：“不看看敖德萨？”  
呼雅尔把自己尽量压缩在视觉死角里，满心都是“这国家我看没救了”。斯捷潘等了一会，见呼雅尔决心装死到底，啧了一声，强行把他拽到了窗边，掰着他的脑袋，强迫中国人直视敖德萨。  
“干什么！？”  
斯捷潘反而被逗乐了，他松了手，毫无诚意地问道：“疼了？”  
呼雅尔：“……”说不疼像在谅解，说疼像在示弱，说放肆这里也没有人理会，真糟糕！  
“比给人下跪还难受？”  
“……”呼雅尔咬紧了唇，“那么记仇的话，就别邀请我。”  
斯捷潘愣了愣，然后换了个芯子似的把呼雅尔推回了座位，放下所有车帘，然后举手发誓：“我用双头鹰的荣耀起誓，不会再有下次了。”  
呼雅尔：“……”真是好虚伪的表演，那么熟练流畅，不知道做过多少次了，那个双头鹰又是什么鬼，是有很多脸方便换吗？  
斯捷潘：“……”这人怎么那么缄默！

呼雅尔靠在坐垫上，休息了好一会，终于有些适应俄国的野蛮马了，主动开口问道：“你……”  
“什么？”  
“这个誓，对多少人发过？”  
“……”斯捷潘迟疑了至多五秒，果断决定不忍了，“不会比给你下跪过的人更多的！”  
呼雅尔自登岸以来一直憋着气，此刻终于自觉胜了一筹，往后一靠，轻笑道：“阁下再纠结这事，可就太小心眼了。”  
“……”

呼雅尔并不打算乘胜追击——他决心随同出海，可是有比斗嘴战胜沙俄更大的目标的。扳回一局后，他按照“天朝风范”，主动表示了退让：“好吧，希望这会让你高兴，戈洛夫金被逐后，其实我们准备再次接纳俄国使团的。”  
斯捷潘挑起了眉毛：“然后呢，再重复一次？”  
呼雅尔摇了摇头：“续派使团将不再享受库伦赐宴和演习礼仪的优礼。”  
“……”  
“但是我们没有等到——虽然，边境地区时有传言，说俄国想再派使团过来。”  
斯捷潘冷声道：“我知道为什么，因为镜子。”  
“镜子？”  
“那些本来打算当礼物的镜子，万里迢迢运到了，没送出去，再运回去成本太高，就先塞进恰克图的仓库了。”  
呼雅尔拧了拧眉毛：“后来呢？”  
“不知道，大概被总督偷卖了吧，要知道，西伯利亚……呃……”斯捷潘终于反应过来，自己不小心暴露了远东地区的某些现状，赶忙住口，差点咬住了自己的舌头。  
呼雅尔：“……”居然连国礼都敢贪墨，俄国这风气，不知道养出了几个和珅。  
这时斯捷潘恰好扭头，两人巧合地、互不示弱地对视了几秒，都很确定自己从对方眼睛里看到了一句话：  
“贵国的人贪得更多。”

呼雅尔不欲纠缠，他微微扭过头，躲过斯捷潘的眼神，语气平和地道：“你看，如果你礼貌一点，其实我……不讨厌你的。”  
“……”  
“后来几十年，俄国再也没有派来使团，”呼雅尔歪了歪脑袋，“为什么？”  
“……这个答案，没有意义了吧？”  
“确实没有，只是有些好奇。”  
斯捷潘思考了片刻，忽然笑了起来：“好吧，既然你想知道。我们觉得，被赶走的不是戈洛夫金，而是俄国使团。”  
“有区别吗？”  
“有。这被解读为‘俄国使团是不受欢迎的’，再申请访华，只会遭到拒绝、自取其辱。”  
“可——”  
“当然，”斯捷潘用眼神示意自己还没说完，“如果清廷主动邀请，俄罗斯帝国愿意继续派出使团。”  
“……不，我从不主动邀请任何人。”  
“我现在知道了。”斯捷潘挂上了虚伪而冷漠的笑容，“所以我主动邀请了你，我尊贵的客人。”

呼雅尔本不想点明，但斯捷潘的表现有些惹怒他了：“俄罗斯帝国想邀请的不是我，是李中堂。”  
“这样盛大的日子，帝国当然希望有个相配的客人。” 斯捷潘遥遥指着远方，“看见那个专列了么，我们会坐它去彼得堡，这可是按接待国家元首的规格准备——说起来，你会跳舞吗？”  
呼雅尔：“……”我看起来像会吗？！  
“一点都不会？”斯捷潘看上去毫不意外，“好吧，那你听到舞曲响起，就赶紧拉住我，我带你跳。”  
呼雅尔：“……”真是礼崩乐坏！不成体统！  
“怎么了？还是怯场？”  
呼雅尔：“……”我大清没有贵人下场代乐籍跳舞的规矩！我从来只赏鉴！  
斯捷潘不怀好意地笑了：“如果你坚持不下场，可会被认为粗鲁野蛮，应该赶出宴会厅的。”这自然是他仗着大清“不谙世事”的信口胡编。  
呼雅尔：“……”你才粗鲁野蛮，你全国都粗鲁野蛮。

横竖临时抱佛脚也来不及了，呼雅尔干脆破罐破摔，在晚宴上真的响起舞曲时，也只冷起了一张脸，准备“顽抗到底”。  
——如果他没有被斯捷潘忽然拉到窗帘后的话。  
此地没有翻译，两人语言不通，只能在帘后大眼瞪小眼。斯捷潘先后试了法语、英语和拉丁语，见呼雅尔确然不懂后，咬了半晌拇指，不情愿地改了蒙古语：“好吧，我可不爱说这个。”  
“你会说？”呼雅尔异常惊讶。  
“啧，你要是故意说蒙语，我就假装听不懂。”  
呼雅尔：“……”我也没那么无聊。  
斯捷潘耸耸肩：“唉，谁让帮客人解围是主人的责任呢。”他说得大义凛然，仿佛这出戏码不是他自己安排的。  
呼雅尔终于忍不住笑出了声：“和你说一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“我看到你打手势了。”

斯捷潘大受打击，一时竟然说不出话了。呼雅尔笑着拍了拍他的肩膀：“凡战者，以正合，以奇胜。你用反了。”这是在嘲笑俄国人只有小聪明，没有大智慧。  
“……什么意思？”  
“没什么。”呼雅尔暗暗得意，“只是，你的小招数太多了。”  
“……”  
呼雅尔轻叹了口气：“俄国人，那个乌……乌什么来着？”  
“乌赫托姆斯基公爵。”  
“对，就是他，他是特地在埃及等我们的。”呼雅尔用的是肯定句。  
“……”  
“你害怕我们抵达俄国前，去——”呼雅尔顿了顿，“好吧，我也不知道是哪，英国？法国？总之，你害怕我的第一目的地不是俄国。”  
“这位公爵，直到把我们带到敖德萨，才算是完成任务，对吗？”  
直到下唇都快咬出血了，斯捷潘终于说了实话：“我得到消息，英国、德国和奥地利，也想把你们弄到手。事情很清楚，如果你们先去欧洲大陆，必将卷入各国政治家形形色色的阴谋里。”  
呼雅尔反而被逗笑了，他戳了戳窗帘：“这就不是阴谋了？”  
“……”  
这时乐曲声停了，呼雅尔几乎立刻就钻了出去，显然，他觉得在这种地方多呆一秒都“有损尊严”。  
斯捷潘反而没有马上离开，他沉思了好一会，终于冷笑道：“这也是你的阴谋，是吗？”

这天晚上，斯捷潘终究还是猜对了一件事：清廷已决心与沙俄结盟。

注：  
[1] 叶列佩列•叶列佩列维奇•乌赫托姆斯基，曾陪同尼古拉二世游历东方，著有《俄太子东游记》，历任华俄道胜银行董事长、中东铁路公司俄方董事，其政治活动几乎与19世纪末20世纪初俄国远东政策相始终。


	2. Chapter 2

清廷确然希望联俄，但呼雅尔发誓，自己从没打算过要出卖满洲的路权；他也没想到，沙俄做出的一切姿态，都是为了这件事。  
沙俄自1891年开始修筑西伯利亚大铁路，力求将俄国欧亚两大部分连为一体，并顺势将俄国资本打入满洲地区。考虑到北京列强云集、不宜作为谈判地，沙俄充分利用了新沙皇加冕的契机，要求清廷派出重臣道贺，以便将谈判地定在俄国。

尽管念兹在兹，但斯捷潘却佯作毫不在意，甚至5月4日中国使团前往皇村行宫、拜访尼古拉二世夫妇的时候，他依然扮演着“热情的东道主”，甚至特意拉住皇后，说东西方礼节不同、只怕中国人不习惯握手。  
呼雅尔一眼看穿了斯捷潘的小心思，忽然好胜心起，主动上前，握了握皇后的手。  
——其实感觉也没那么糟。  
斯捷潘找了个空隙调侃道：“我以为你很怕姑娘呢。”  
尽管指尖尚且僵硬，心中还刷满了“男女授受不亲”的训诫，但呼雅尔努力装得若无其事：“我可连你都不怕。”  
斯捷潘笑出了声。

沙皇待中国使团颇为优渥，礼仪周全、回礼丰厚，却一字也没提同盟条约之事，只说加冕典礼将在两天后的莫斯科举行，希望中国客人们玩得尽兴。  
“莫斯科是俄国的旧都。”斯捷潘甩了甩手里厚达五十页的节目单，“加冕礼会持续三个星期，各种活动应有尽有，我想想……千人舞会你肯定不去，对吧？”  
呼雅尔：“……”什么加冕礼需要三星期啊，贵国是没正事可干了么？  
斯捷潘没注意到呼雅尔的沉默，他低下头，哗啦啦地翻着节目单，把广场阅兵、群臣朝拜、万人皇家宴请等活动圈了出来，说这几个比较有意思、可以一去。  
呼雅尔接过节目单，却根本没想着看——反正也看不懂。他凝视着斯捷潘：“说完了？”  
斯捷潘眨眨眼睛：“没说完。”  
“还有什么？”  
“说蒙语小声点，被人听到怎么办？”  
呼雅尔：“……”你比我大声多了！  
斯捷潘朗声大笑：“希望阁下能爱上莫斯科。”他摘下帽子，行了个标准的躬身礼。

莫斯科的日子过得比彼得堡都悠闲，因为各国贵客云集，沙俄高层们每日都忙着迎来送往，连负责接待中国使团的财政大臣维特都只来拜访了两次，说的还都是些无聊的场面话，或称废话。  
这反而让呼雅尔愈发不安，以至于维特在第三次拜访中终于吐露沙俄的要求时，他甚至松了一大口气。  
——这才对。  
沙俄终于亮出了自己的缔盟条件：让清廷同意自己在满洲“借地修路”。

维特大谈特谈中俄两国的友谊，并表示修路是为了在必要时给予中国以军事援助，以保持中国领土完整云云。呼雅尔听得昏昏欲睡，直到被敲门声惊醒。  
门外是斯捷潘。  
“没来晚吧？”斯捷潘的呼吸里满是酒精味，“舞会刚结束，我一路跑过来的。”  
“没晚，正说到‘甲午战争时俄国有心助华，苦于没有铁路，缓不济急’呢，你现在进去，还赶得及搭个戏。”  
斯捷潘抖了抖眉毛：“你反对？”  
“我们打算自办，请见谅。”  
斯捷潘撇撇嘴，没接话，拉着呼雅尔走进客厅，听见维特正说到：“要抵御日本，必须‘借地接路’，以便火速调兵；日本进攻辽东时，就因当时没有通往满洲的铁路，耽误了时机。”  
李鸿章十分犹豫：“太后并无此旨意。总理衙门倒是提过，建议中国自办。”  
斯捷潘回头看了看呼雅尔，独自走上前，温声道：“中国若要自办，只怕十年无成。”  
呼雅尔：“……”就算是真话，你也不能这样说出来！

屋内陷入了短暂的沉默，直到维特豁然站起：“谁让你来的，沙皇陛下说，此事由我全权负责！”  
斯捷潘笑问：“我说错了？”  
维特愤怒地警告说要把这事上呈沙皇，斯捷潘闻言终于收敛了些，借口带呼雅尔看莫斯科夜景，拽着他出了门。  
“搭戏水平不错。”呼雅尔语带夸赞。  
斯捷潘“啧”了一声，附身拾起一个小石块，眯起双眼，抬手一抛，精准地击中了几十米外的路灯柱。  
呼雅尔随意鼓了鼓掌：“准头也不错。”  
斯捷潘道：“你可以打断我的。”  
“没必要。”  
“你也可以不跟我出来的。”  
“也没必要。”  
斯捷潘踢了踢路上的石块：“我可以告诉你，后天沙皇会召见李密谈，说的也是这件事。”  
“谢谢。”  
斯捷潘的火气开始上冲，但想到自己的“任务”，他还是勉强挂上了笑容，上前拉住呼雅尔的手：“我们去看看莫斯科河吧。”  
呼雅尔顺从地被拉走了，尽管他心底还在考量：这是想博得我的好感吗？如果是，他真该好好锻炼演技。  
他完完全全想错了，斯捷潘的“任务”其实是：想办法支走呼雅尔，给维特充足的行贿时间。

两人回去的时候，李鸿章和维特也快谈完了。诸人用完茶点，维特询问李鸿章：是否要吸烟？  
斯捷潘有些嫌弃维特磨叽了，李鸿章却顺势点点头，然后喊了一声，立时就有两个中国侍者飞奔进来，一人拿着根长长的烟袋，一人端着个托盘，上面放着火种和烟草。  
此时斯捷潘已有些震惊，而接下来的事更让他目瞪口呆：两个侍者分工明确、训练有素，一个专管烟袋，一个专管烟草和火种，李鸿章把烟袋含在嘴里的时候，负责烟袋的侍者单腿跪地，双臂平举，始终在下面托着，每等李鸿章吸完一口，就不失时机地把烟袋从他嘴里取出，待他吞云吐雾一番过后，再如木匠接桦子一般恭敬、迅速而准确地投送到他嘴里去；负责烟草和火种的侍者，动作更是连贯紧凑得体。两个侍者配合得天衣无缝，火候掌握得恰到好处，简直就是在表演杂技。  
从吸烟开始到结束，整个过程里，李鸿章除了嘴一张一合和胸脯一起一伏之外，包括双手在内的全身始终一动不动，甚至连眼皮也没抬一下。  
斯捷潘：“……”  
直到和维特一起离开，斯捷潘依然没有回过神来。在维特笑问“殿下还好吗？”时，他愣愣地道：“真……真是一场，呃，令人叹为观止的吸烟仪式。”  
维特笑道：“您见他太少，中国人一直是这样的。”  
斯捷潘咂了咂舌，又问行贿之事顺利吗，见维特点头，便欢喜而嘲讽地评价道：“看来，我的东方邻居真是——大限将至。”

如斯捷潘所说，第二次见沙皇时，尼古拉二世正式提出了在满洲修路的要求，还一直强调俄国地广人稀、断不会侵犯中国尺寸土地，何况中俄友谊深厚，将西伯利亚铁路延至满洲，只为调兵捷速而已。  
呼雅尔觉得尼古拉二世的表演甚至比维特的还浮夸，但李鸿章却似乎被说服了，他转变了态度，同意电询北京。  
呼雅尔颇为疑惑，正低头沉思，忽然感觉手上被塞了东西，提起一看：是个小布袋。  
“干什么？”呼雅尔转头，问身后的斯捷潘。  
斯捷潘笑道：“明天游艺大会，在霍顿卡广场，去看么？”  
“游艺大会？”  
“向民众分发点心，沙皇的馈赠。”斯捷潘指了指那个小布袋。呼雅尔依言打开一看，是些面包、香肠、糖果、饼干之类。  
“不了。”呼雅尔把小袋子塞回斯捷潘手里。  
“有交响乐团演奏庆祝乐，不想听吗？”  
呼雅尔摇了摇头，快步去追李鸿章了。他没有反应过来：斯捷潘还是成功打断了自己的思考。

游艺大会算是五十页节目单里少数“与民同乐”的项目。为了得到沙皇的礼物，莫斯科的市民们前一天晚上就开始向霍顿卡广场进发，到5月18日的黎明，只有一点五平方俄里的广场上已经聚集了百万之众。  
凌晨时分，人群中就开始传出虚弱的呻吟声，但中间的人想要挤出来已是不可能了。快到六点时，像是听到某个凶神的命令，人群忽然开始骚动，纷纷向外拥挤，有人拼命呼救，一些老人和妇孺开始被踩死在脚下，一些人拼尽全力从脚底下站起来，还没来及站稳，旋即又倒下去。场面越来越混乱，已经完全无法控制，广场上空一片呼喊和叫骂声，人们在成堆的尸体上挤来拥去，甚至有许多死者被抛上头顶。由于恐惧，不少人想尽力推开死尸，但无济于事，只不过越发加剧了拥挤而已。  
这种可怕的局面一直持续了几个小时，直到麻木不仁的太阳完全升起，当空照耀着这场世界近代史上最早的因人群拥挤造成的灾难。当日死亡约四千五百 到四千八百人，重伤三千多人，受伤致残的有好几万人。

中国使团只是听说了此事，并不知道具体细节，当天中午见到维特和斯捷潘时，呼雅尔主动问道：“听说刚刚发生了一起大惨祸，真的吗？”  
维特叹了口气：“确有其事，发生了这样不幸的事情。”  
呼雅尔还要说什么，李鸿章却抢先开口了，他关切地问道：“请问，难道你们准备将这不幸事件的全部经过，详细禀报沙皇陛下吗？”  
维特没有明白他的意思，随口道：“是的，已经禀报过了。”  
李鸿章连连摇头：“你们这里的官员啊，在这些问题上太没有经验了。这样的事怎能照实禀报呢？沙皇陛下一旦动怒怎么办？我当直隶总督的时候，有一年发生鼠疫，一下死了好几万人，我们却经常呈奏皇上，说那里一切都顺遂。后来有一次，皇上甚至问我直隶有没有发生过什么瘟疫疾病，我照旧回答说，没有任何瘟疫，老百姓都安居乐业，称道皇上圣明着呢。陛下听了，很是喜欢。”  
斯捷潘和维特都惊呆了。李鸿章以为他们没有听懂，继续开导道：“皇上嘛，就是皇上，干吗一定要让他知道那么多细节？我们干嘛非要呈报他的国家死去好几万人的坏消息，无故给他增添烦恼呢？”他一边“介绍经验”，一边安慰斯捷潘：“区区小事，放宽心些。”  
斯捷潘嘴角抽搐，只觉得这一切匪夷所思。和维特并肩离开时，他由衷感叹道：“我们俄国虽然落后，毕竟还是比中国人先进些。”

这话呼雅尔没有听见，不然一定表示不服：在大清，发生这种事又上达天听了的话，哪怕是做做样子，皇帝也得伤心几天，而新任沙皇尼古拉二世陛下，别说拒绝为此召开御前会议了，甚至不舍得取消晚间的专场舞会。  
当晚，舞会按时举行，沙皇夫妇准时驾临，与七千宾客在枝形吊灯的光照下欢歌醉舞、畅饮醉乐。  
呼雅尔缩在角落，随手摆弄着桌上的玫瑰花，心中想：就在俄国人的沙皇寻欢作乐的同时，霍顿卡广场上，救火队员和士兵正在举着提灯收尸。  
“这是普罗旺斯的玫瑰。”  
呼雅尔扭过头，看见斯捷潘托着盘子，站在自己身侧：“十万朵，为这个晚会特意从普罗旺斯订购的，还有这些银质餐具，”他用餐刀敲了敲盘子，“从凡尔赛宫运来的。”  
呼雅尔：“……”贵国能不能有点出息，这种礼仪用品就不要从外国买了。  
斯捷潘关切道：“不习惯？”  
呼雅尔不太想说话，只摇了摇头，但终于还是按捺不住好奇心，问道：“早上的那些人，沙皇陛下打算怎么办？”  
“死去的人会从国库拨抚恤金，每家一千卢布。至于那些躺在医院里的重伤号，皇太后非常悲痛，决定明天给他们送去些葡萄酒。”  
“……葡萄酒？”  
斯捷潘朝桌子努努嘴：“又不可能全喝完，剩下的送去呗。”  
呼雅尔：“……”贵国这一毛不拔的德行当真闻所未闻，还说什么一千卢布抚恤金，我看也没想给吧！  
呼雅尔不知道自己猜对了。在尼古拉二世了解到死亡人数不是一千、而是将近五千时，他立刻顺理成章地“忘记”了自己的命令，后来又想出个好主意，用加限制条件的办法，把抚恤金降到了五十至一百卢布，还规定有些家庭没有。国库为此总共拨出九万卢布，莫斯科的官员们还从中弄走一万五千卢布，说是用于支付埋葬费和其他费用。

斯捷潘给呼雅尔倒了杯葡萄酒，递了过去：“我是特地来告诉你一个消息的。”  
“什么？”  
“清廷回电了，同意盟约，我们很快就是盟友了。”  
呼雅尔震惊于谈判的速度，刚想问什么，斯捷潘的动作却更快——他举起自己的酒杯，欢然道：“俄中同盟万岁！”然后主动与呼雅尔碰了杯。  
呼雅尔：“……”我看你想说的是满洲铁路万岁。  
斯捷潘没有喝酒，只凝视着呼雅尔，等待他做出回应。中国人尽管并不十分乐意，终于还是模仿着斯捷潘，碰了碰他的酒杯。  
“中俄同盟万岁。”  
斯捷潘大笑，举杯一饮而尽，然后问呼雅尔：“不习惯？”  
呼雅尔道：“……确实。”  
“以后，你多来几次莫斯科和彼得堡，”斯捷潘笑着搂住他，“迟早会习惯的。”  
呼雅尔：“……”并不想习惯好吗？！

就在这一刻，在那些白天看了一广场死尸、此刻却在舞会上翩翩起舞的贵族们慢慢地往皇帝皇后跳卡德里尔舞的中心靠拢时，在千里之外的西伯利亚，格奥尔基•瓦连廷诺维奇•普列汉诺夫等到了他的客人。  
“你好，同志，我可等你很久了。”  
伊利亚•伊里奇•布拉金斯基摘下帽子，随意行了个礼：“路太难走，找到您也费了好些功夫。”  
普列汉诺夫笑道：“当初十二月党人来西伯利亚[2]，路可是更难走呢。不过我比他们幸运，我等到了您。”  
伊利亚也微微笑了起来：“是的，马克思在上，万幸——那么，同志，第一次代表大会，计划在哪儿开[3]?”

注：  
[2] 19世纪20年代俄国一批从事革命活动的青年军官，于1825年12月发动了俄国历史上第一次试图推翻沙皇专制制度的武装起义，故名“十二月党人”，后遭到审判、流放西伯利亚。  
[3] 苏共一大召开于1898年，此处略加改动。

（本文参考：刘存宽《1896年李鸿章使俄路线考》、陈开科《嘉庆十年——失败的俄国使团与失败的中国外交》、王艳燕《中俄密约与中俄关系》、周传儒《李鸿章环游世界与一八九六年中俄密约》、贾庆军《李鸿章的“排场”》、贾庆军《李鸿章的“经验介绍”和沙俄朝臣的“啥事没有”》）


End file.
